A subconscious reveal
by national babe
Summary: At a sleep over at Alya's, what will happen? What secrets might be told? Will there be adrienette? duh. will there be LadyNoir? DUH. How about marichat? have you even read my other miraculous fics? Begin to see what all goes down, after a perfectly innocent sleep over. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. chapter 1

A/N: so here's another one. Also, expect me to bring out a one shot soon, big bro Felix, more like feel this. I'm gonna shove some emotions into that one. And if y'all are expecting me to write more chapters to that one like you want me to do with my extended fic on ep 9(and I may write an au for that) I will be disappointed. When I say I'm done with a fic I'M DONE WITH THE FLIPPING FIC. Another thing, thank you to all you angels who write comments in the review section! It means a lot to me that you enjoy my content. However, please actually also review. I would like to know if I make grammar mistakes, or plot holes you think I may have missed, or concerns for what you think I may do or have done and whether it'll be appropriate for that context, or theories. Just please. Getting reviews is fun, and I want to hear you guys' thoughts. ONWARDS!

Go read the authors note, you who skipped it, I put them there for a reason and I know you skipped it.

On a warm summer night, in the beautiful city of Paris, a schoolgirl was throwing a large sleepover party at her home. Alya's parents had left with her siblings and had allowed her to host this. Everyone in their class, except Chloe, and even some kids out of their class had come. Even Adrien and been allowed.

Marinette was hardly believing her luck. First, Adrien had complemented her when he found out that she and her parents had made the pizzas and sweets for the party. Then they both went into the living room to set up their bed rolls, only to find that there were only two open spots left. He had laughed, scratching the back of his head with a muttered "guess we'll be sleeping next to each other then".

Alya had then poked her head into the room.

"Oh, need somewhere else to sleep? Some of the others are camping in my sisters' room." She said with a face that screamed she knew what was up. Mari looked both furious and panicked.

"No thanks. I don't mind at all!" He said, completely oblivious to the bff drama playing out behind him, and leaned over to set up his roll "Besides, Nino's in here as well."

Alya shrugged, smirking at Mari. "Suit yourself." She winked at Marinette, who was a tad in shock as reality settled in, before leaving the room.

"Alya's such a cool friend to have." He said, looking up when he didn't hear a reply "uhh, you ok Mari?"

She jolted back to the present time and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I off drifted, I mean drifted I off, um no, I-"

"You got lost in thought." He said for her with a small chuckle.

"Yeah." She said with a chuckle, adorable as always.

That night, after endless helpings of popcorn and 3 movies, everyone was lounging around somewhere, sipping hot chocolate, as they held a competition of who was the best at telling stories. Alix had the tittle of best scary story, Rose with best fairy tale, and Alya had best mystery.

However, popcorn and hot chocolate had been completely forgotten by all as Mari enraptured them all in a Chinese folk tale, filling their heads with visions of gods and monsters. The effect was supported by the many candles surrounding her, being the only sources of illumination. Her hair, being let down out of its customary pigtails, waved mesmerizingly around her shoulders, also contribution to the effect.

She sat on her bed roll, cross legged, candle light causing her blue bell eyes to glint as sapphires as she surveyed her fellow teens. For the benefit of her speech, she tried desperately not to think of her crush who was sitting not to far away, knees pulled up to his chest and looking wide eyed.

As she finished her tale, with the hero bidding fare well to his beloved wife and daughter, silence fell. She looked immediately to said crush, her heart almost stopping as she saw the state he was in. His eyes shone like a cat's, helped by the fact that he was fighting off tears, and his hair looked like pure gold hanging in front of those emerald eyes. She could've sworn that his perfect skin was actually glowing in the candlelight. The effect would have been ruined for anyone else by his LadyBug pjs, but with her being LadyBug, she was only honored.

She blushed and tore her eyes away from his beautiful self.

"Uh, heh heh, guys?"

Adrien was the first to move. He pointed a finger at her.

"You win."

"H-huh?!"

"No competition." His eyes somehow even managed to get even bigger "That was the best story I have ever heard."

Everyone was soon to agree, nodding and insisting that she got some kind of prize.

She insisted otherwise, politely refusing, and soon they were all laying down, rolling over and heading to sleep.

Mari was awake for an hour and a half after that, staring at Adrien's sleeping angel face.

A/N: Chapter 2 shall be up soon! Also I didn't base Mari's story off of anything in particular, so if you see any correlation to any other story, it wasn't intentional.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: *cracks knuckles* feels time.

Marinette, having rolled over onto her other side in a desperate attenpt to sleep and not look like a zombie in the morning, was woken up by the sound of whimpering, and someone moving about. She scanned the room, seeing no disturbance until the whimper sounded again, faintly, behind her.

She flipped over, seeing Adrien curled into a tight ball as well, facing away from her, whimpering from a nightmare. She propped herself up.

"Adrien." She said softly. She reached out to touch him, but remembered that you never should when a person is experiencing a nightmare. She opted to instead scoot closer, speaking quietly to him. "Hey. It's fine. You're here at Alya's. You're safe. We're here." He settled down quietly, still wrapped in a tight ball, but turned his head to her voice. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, but he still looked confused at hearing someone else. "That's right, you're safe, nothing can harm you here." She could barely see him in the minimal lighting. She could see at all due to Mylene, on top of her fear of heights, being also scared of the dark.

Adrien started uncurling himself, turning toward the safety of her voice. She smiled. Time to try something.

"You know where you are? You are outside your house, walking away with the whole day free for yourself. Not far away is the park by the Eiffel tower, see it? Why don't you head over there? Do you see those people? That's us. We're all out there in the park, everyone you love. It's a beautiful day. Warm, sunny, and there's a big picnic there filled with your favorite things." He released the tension in his shoulders, face relaxing at Mari's ability to create any scene with her words and at the idea of all his friends there. "Any and every one you want is there. Nino, Alya, your father, maybe your mother, I'd like to be there. And maybe our superheroes are there as well."

"LadyBug?"

"Huh?"

She looked down at him, now awake, looking up at her and smiling.

"LadyBug would be there?"

He had scooted close to her now, practically had his head in her lap. She blushed. "I mean yeah I guess. You are a fan of her?"

"Big time. You know, she's saved me multiple times now from Akumas. Personally."

She blushed even deeper. "Oh yeah? That's awesome."

He looked at her curiously. "How'd you know what to do to get me out of the- the nightmare?"

"I have them too. Got so bad to a point where mom and dad got me sleep medication. One time when Alya was having a sleep over with me, I had one, and she tried a thing she had read in a fanfiction. One of the main characters talked the other out of a nightmare."

"Huh."

"It also helps when you wake up from a nightmare and can't sleep. Basically, you just think of what you define as 'the perfect day' and place yourself into it. Then go to one of your favorite spots, and every one you love is there, welcoming you. That's how it works best for me though. In the story, the guy knew what her nightmare was about, and was able to walk though it in a way that seemed plausible to her. It was really cute."

"And that's what you did for me?"

"Of a sort. I put you outside your home, free for the rest of the day to do whatever you want. You went over to the park, by the tower, and we were all there having a picnic and let you join us. Nino obviously, Alya too. I thought your parents might be nice, me, LadyBug, and Chat."

He smiled up at her. He had never been this touched by anyone, nor had he ever seen this side of Marinette shown directly to him before. "You're awesome Marinette. Thank you."

She blushed again smiling back down at him. "Not a problem! I'm happy to help any time. Even if I manage to trip over my own pride while I do so."

"Nonsense Mari! You may be a bit clumsy, but you are one of the sweetest girls I've met. And you're very talented and smart." He smiled at her loss of words. "Your designs are fantastic, I think you'll really become a big name in the fashion world." After a minute of her trying to get a coherent sentence out, he changed the subject, pulling out his phone. "It's 4:30." He turned back to her. "I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again. Wanna stay up with me?"

"O-ok"

"You don't have to."

"No! No no, I want to. That'd be great. We should probably head into the kitchen so we don't bother the others."

Once in the kitchen, Mari reached for a bowl of fruit, while Adrien grabbed honey buns from the cupboard.

"Yesterday and today have been like a slice of heaven for me." He said around a huge bite "I've never had so much sugar in 24 hours."

She giggled, grabbing a knife for her orange.

"I have a sweet tooth as much as the next person, but I prefer natural sweetness most days."

An hour and a half later, Mari finally gathered up the courage to ask him. "If, if you don't mind, can I ask what your nightmare was about?"

He looked solemn, waiting a moment before answering. "I get it a lot. It's an Akuma attack, and I wasn't there to, to, to save you guys." He looked away, as if ashamed. "I always wake up in a panic, switch on my computer and check the news, always to find that nothing has happened."

"Huh."

"Its stupid I know but-"

"No! No no no. It's just that, well, I have the same nightmares."

He looked at her, startled.

"You do?"

"Always arriving too late to help, but just in time to watch. Or being there the whole time, but helpless to stop anything."

"Letting them down."

"Always failing them."

"Watching them d-"

"Well you two are on a bleak subject this morning." Alya inturputed the two. They jumped, looking around to stare at her like kids stealing candy. She smirked at her two dorks. "Well, since you both are up so soon, you can help me with breakfast. Chop chop, we need an early breakfast if were going to see that performance on time."

That night, when Adrien was back in his own bed and sleeping peacefully, his unconscious mind connected the dots for him. He shot up, suddenly wide awake, remembering his and Mari's conversation earlier.

"Nino obviously, Alya too. I thought your parents might be nice, me, LadyBug, and Chat" -might be nice, me, LadyBug and Chat - me, LadyBug.

Marinette, LadyBug

Marinette=LadyBug

"I have the same nightmares-got so bad to a point where mom and dad had to get me sleep medication."

But, hadn't he seen the two at the same time with timebreaker? But there had also been two timebreakers. Couldn't the other LadyBug have been there before she transformed? And why hadn't he have a double?

Same eyes, smile, hair, body shape, goodness aside from timebreaker he had never seen Mari around LadyBug. In fact, she always went missing, like he did, right before LadyBug showed up, and always conveniently showed up after LadyBug left. And when he had woken up the morning, hadn't he mistaken Marinette for LadyBug? (Ps he had)

"I've been a blind idiot."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I agree and it better have been important enough to wake me up for."

"Nothing, sorry Plagg."

"I better have camembert in the morning for this."

Adrien rolled over, visions of Marinette and LadyBug plaguing him even in sleep.

It couldn't be true.

Could it?

A/N: if any of you are wondering, the fanfiction i was referencing is indeed a real fanfic. Blue sky, a portal fanfic. If you're a portal and you haven't read it, get yo act together and do so. If you aren't, get yo act together, play portal, both mind you, and read it. It's a work of art.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien/Chat Noir had been stealthily monitoring Marinette like a hawk. Or at least, he thought he was being stealthy. He really wasn't but, with this world as it is, no one noticed.

He sat in his chair, back at home, writing lists that both compared and contrasted LadyBug and Marinette. The latter had only one point. It originally had two, but personality had been scribbled out, leaving 'timebreaker'. He had seen her act very LadyBug around the others at times, just never to him. He still didn't know why.

This made him pause. If she was LadyBug, and she didn't like him as Adrien, his chances with her would take a severe turn downwards.

He grabbed his phone, shooting Nino a text.

A: Hey man

N: Yo what's up?

A: You know how Marinette is always acting so strange around me?

Pause

N: Yeah

A: Do you know why?

An even longer pause

N: I have an idea, but I don't think the girls would like me sayin so

A: Ah ok then

N: maybe you could get something out of Alya, but I wouldn't bet on it.

A: Ok

N: If you're worried she doesn't like you, don't worry, I know you are very high on her friends list.

A: Cool, thanks man

N: See ya

Well. Atleast he knew that she did indeed like him, she just couldn't utter a proper sentence around him. This also explained why LadyBug seemed to be flustered when she had talked to him as Adrien. Not nearly to Mari's extent, but still noticeably less confident and more shy.

He scrawled 'flustered around me.?' on the list of comparisons.

He stared at his lists, a frown forming. This all was great, and really gave evidence, but he still couldn't be sure. He needed to see something in person. He shot out of his chair, transforming, and leapt out his window.

Marinette was shocked to say the least, when Chat Noir knocked on her window.

"Chat?!"

"Hey Princess."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a knight see his princess?"

She crossed her arms, trying not to look pleased despite the smirk she was attempting to hide.

"Only if he has good reasons."

"I was just wondering if this knight could maybe spend some time here. It's lonely back at my place and I have the next hour off."

She rose an eyebrow. "Why me? Of all people?"

'Because I need to see if you're LadyBug' "Because you are one of the few I know in mask. Randomly visiting the girl who sits behind me in class as, well, me, would be kinda weird."

She rose an eyebrow. He was school aged? She guessed that wasn't too surprising, he looked to be her age after all.

She shook her head and smirked, in a very similar way that LadyBug shakes her head and smirks when he makes a good pun.

"Too bad for you. I have work to do, parents to help."

He sagged slightly. "Oh."

He looked so genuinely disappointed that she hesitated, before "How about you come by later?"

He perked up immediately. "Really?!"

"Sure. Maybe you can help me with my homework."

"I'D LOVE TO!" he almost shouted, way too eager. He coughed, regaining his dignity. "That would be nice of you Princess. I don't suppose you would be feeding you knight?"

She rose a brow. He certainly was a strange cat. "Croissants sound good?" His ears limply flattened to his head as his mouth fell open. His eyes were so wide and full of childlike hope that she was taken aback.

"That would be heaven." He said like he was praying.

"O-ok then!" She said, trying to contain her confused laughter. He smiled at her, hardly able to contain his excitement.

'This girl is so wonderful, there is no way she couldn't be LadyBug'

A couple of days later, he was stalking Marinette as she ran to hide. An Akuma had started reeking havoc near the school and everyone had been dismissed immediately. He had transformed and was now seeing if he could catch her transform as well.

She ducked into an alley. He laid down so she wouldn't spot him. Flash of pink light...

And there she was, soaring high above the streets. He grinned.

He had figured it out! His lady, the undeniable love of his life, had been sitting behind him in class the whole school year!

He ran to catch up to her, the sounds of the Akuma growing louder.

"Hey M'lady, what a purrleasure to see you again."

She rolled her eyes, groaning. "Not now Chat, there's an Akuma remember?"

"Right, remind me to talk to mew later then."

"No."

"What, don't like to be in the spot light?"

She glared at him. "Somethings gotten you in a good mood. What?"

"Oh, nothing, just a good day wouldn't mew agree?"

She hummed, and they got back into the battle. The whole time his mind was turning.

How was he going to tell her? Should he reveal himself? How about call her by his nickname for her out of mask? That sounded good. She would instantly recognise that right. He had certainly called her that enough times.

He grinned. Now he just needed a perfect time to do it.

A/N: Oh dear, how will this go down. Well, I already know, hehehe. There will probably be only 3 more chapters give or take.


End file.
